Heart Attack
by FanaticSoul
Summary: For two years, she was strung along by a barbed wire attached to her heart...but no more. No more love. Just sex. That's what they all really want...isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :)**

**My first fanfiction in a long time! Yay! I'm so excited to be back! I hope everybody enjoys reading :) The idea for this badboy popped into my head about three days ago, so I hopped onto my computer and punched it out over the next two. I apologize if the grammar is a bit rusty, but I was just sooOOoo eager to get every word down on digital paper lol, though I think everything was in order when I pre-read it. Alrighty then, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden series, this story is for fun, not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

* * *

"Where are you going?" the pink haired kunoichi rubbed her sleepy eyes, and glanced at the clock resting on the nightstand next to her bed.

"It's 2 in the morning Sasuke-kun!"

The expressionless young man hardly threw a glance towards Sakura's direction in response.

Her heart dropped.

"But...you promised.."

Sasuke still didn't respond. Instead, he continued to dress himself. Just his boots now and he would be done. He would be gone.

Sakura felt the betrayal, the hurt, the anger rising up in her...again. This wouldn't have been the first time this had happened to her.

This wouldn't have been the first time he had done this to her.

Sakura sat up in her bed, the dark navy-colored sheets and comforter rumpled and eschew from the previous hours of adult actions that had taken place.

She must have just barely drifted off to sleep, momentarily at peace with her wariness, convinced that as she slept snuggled up to the man she loved so dearly that this time, things would be different.

The harsh reality that was shoving his foot into his other boot and lacing it up was that, no, nothing would be different.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, and she was grateful to the darkness of night for hiding it, "Why?"

Sasuke paused, though still not looking her way.

"You never stay. You never keep your word. You swore," Sakura refused to let her tears reveal themselves within her voice, though it was a challenge, "You told me you would stay this time. You swore it, Sasuke-kun."

The silent Uchiha was finished dressing himself, and moved towards the bedroom door.

His silence towards her stung greater than any words he could have possibly spoken.

And this was how it happened, every time.

Sure, Haruno Sakura was no longer a child, not anymore. She was 20, she was one of the most well-established and highly respected kunoichi in Leaf Village. She had blossomed into adult-hood beautifully, and all but masted the ways of a medic-nin. Her power was unmatchable for any female at her age, and even most males. Her master and Hokage, Tsunade, had even let her in on the secret that she was most likely getting a position as Jounin at the end of that very year-if all plans went accordingly.

All of the accomplishments, the progress, the developments that Sakura had made over her years of training and practice, yet one thing had never changed.

Sakura was still in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

She was still just as drawn to him now as she was when she had first laid eyes on him when they were only little children.

Shortly after Sakura's 18th birthday, she lost her virginity to Sasuke. Even knowing it was not his first time, like it was hers, it was as if all her dreams had come true.

He was passionate, dominating, and made her body feel as though it were on fire from just the skilled touch of a finger.

For the next two years, there would be social events where out of no where, a husky whisper would coax Sakura to an empty or secluded area, or a light tap on her door in the middle of the night would have a welcomed visitor on the other side of it.

For the next two years, Sakura gave herself to Sasuke fully whenever asked her for it.

For the next two years, Sakura came running whenever Sasuke called.

For the next two years, Sakura lived for these moments.

For the next two years, Sakura prayed that he would just stay with her the whole night, just once.

Hope kept her love for him alive. Hope that he would finally feel the same exact way for her, that is what kept her saying "Yes", without fail.

Sakura climbed out of the bed shakily and groped the cool hardwood floor quickly for her skimpy rose-colored nightgown. Tugging it over her bed-head swiftly, she followed Sasuke down the hall.

"I told you," she couldn't hide the waiver in her voice this time as she stormed after him, "I told I wasn't going to do this anymore, I wasn't going to be your booty-call!"

Sakura wasn't stupid. Two years of it or not, she knew what she was to Sasuke, the man she loved. She just naively hoped that it would all somehow change one day.

"You said you would stay with me tonight."

Sakura put herself between the front door and Sasuke. Her emerald eyes shimmered with tears and she glared at him, she wanted him to see how much he was hurting her. Sasuke's onyx eyes looked back at her, dully contemplating a response.

"I did stay with you."

"No!"

Sakura's voice rose slightly, "That isn't what I mean, and you know it."

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, I don't have time for this."

"And I had time to let you into my house at midnight, just because you were looking for a good screw?"

"You obviously didn't have many complaints."

She wanted to hit him.

"Why won't you stay? Tell me," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. The kunoichi wasn't going to take his abandonment again, not this time.

"Sakura,"

Sasuke took Sakura's chin gently between his thumb and index finger, and pulled her face up until her lips were a soft inch away from his.

Almost immediately, as if on cue, the anger and hostility evaporated from Sakura's veins. Her breath quickened, her heart beat a little harder in her chest, and she felt a warmth bringing color to her cheeks.

"Have a good night."

The words pierced her ear drums, and the kiss that was lightly planted on her pale lips was meaningless- she was numb.

Sidestepping around her, Sasuke closed the door behind him without looking back. Sakura stood with her head still tilted slightly up, but instead of staring into the dark eyes of the man she loved, she was staring at the black ceiling.

Steady tears dripped freely from her eyes now, lightly patting down on her shoulders and chest.

She just wanted to be held. To be cuddled. To be comforted. She wanted the love that she knew she was supposed to feel after sharing yourself so intimately with another human being. At least, she thought she deserved to feel that way.

Sakura slowly crept back to her room.

_Did_ she even deserve to feel that way? That love?

Crossing her arms across her body, Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and held herself. She rested her chin on her knees and let the emptiness, the abandonment begin to swallow her up. She cried.

When Sakura snapped herself out of her silent thoughts and tears, she was certain it had only been several minutes, until she looked at the dull red glow of the letters on the clock reading, "4:15am".

"Damn it.."

More crying. More useless, pathetic crying over Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura crawled into the center of her bed and wrapped herself up in the soft comfort of her sheets and pillows. This was the kind of cuddling she had been used to all these years.

"No more," she whispered, turning to look out of the bedroom window. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds,

"Next time...I'm the one who will leave."

Sakura drifted off to sleep another hour later, but her tears kept falling a little longer after that.

She made a promise to herself that night.

No more love.

None.

She would stop having her feelings towards Sasuke-kun, or die trying. Not only that, she wouldn't be the one to have her heart broken, not ever again.

_"If I ever fall in love again..."_

The hollow feeling in the pit of Sakura's stomach shifted uneasily.

_"I'll have a heart attack."_

* * *

**Virtual cake and cookies go to whoever can guess where I got my inspiration from! Haha. What did everyone think? I know, I know, keep in mind that it's a work in progress!**

**Thank you all for reading, and depending on how much feedback I get, I'll try getting Chapter 2 up by this time next week! Until then.**

**Xoxo,**

**Monica :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :)**

**Thanks for the favorites/follows of chapter one everybody :) And for those of you who actually took the time to review, it's much appreciated! On to Chapter 2!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden series, this story is for fun, not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cab**

* * *

"Uhnn...Sa-Sakura-chan.."

The blonde young man thrust his cock deeper into the soft, wet pussy beneath him, his breath hot in her ear as he pressed himself closer to her.

Sakura simply sighed with satisfaction in response. Sex with Naruto Uzumaki was good.

Nothing like it had been with Sasuke, but still, good.

The two men had completely different styles, preferences, and favorite little things to throw in here and there.

Naruto was far more tender, and tended to talk...a lot.

Finally fulfilling his fantasies and sleeping with Sakura, he constantly felt the need to make sure that she was being satisfied, or that something still felt good.

"Sakura-chan..do-"

Wrapping her creamy smooth legs around his waist, Sakura let her lips cover Naruto's, silencing him in mid sentence.

The eager ninja groaned in response and gladly accepted Sakura's soft tongue in his mouth as he continued to move his hips back and forth.

Sakura's left hand gripped the spiked blonde hair on the back of Naruto's head firmly at the roots, keeping their wrestling and sucking lips constantly together as one. Her right hand tenderly pawed at his tanned, muscular back, edging his sex farther into her.

Naruto's pace began to quicken slightly, and Sakura softly moaned in his mouth, nipping gently at his bottom lip.

"Oh,"

Naruto rumbled and shivered with pleasure, quickening his pace even more. Sakura loved the slow-start approach that Naruto always began with- it was his way of making sure that she was being pleased.

Also, he loved her, and wanted to make love, not just fuck.

Sakura knew this- knew that he loved her.

But still, she would never stay.

As Sakura looked up hazily into Naruto's handsome face, his bright blue eyes opened and caught her stare. Glazed with emotions, Sakura saw the passion, the care, and the genuine love that Naruto felt for her.

Pain stabbed Sakura like a hot knife.

Or so she _thought_ it was genuine love.

No. It wasn't love. It couldn't be.

Tilting her head back, Sakura exposed her pale neck to Naruto, whispering his name and pleading,

"Naruto-kun...I'm so close.."

Those were his magic words.

A deep groan came from Naruto's throat, and he started thrusting harder into Sakura, desperate to cum for this kunoichi who drove him crazy so easily.

To get the job done even quicker, Sakura made sure her panting breath grew eager and much louder.

"Ahh..Sakura-chan!"

Several more thrusts and Naruto pulled out of Sakura, spilling his cum onto her abdomen, groaning and cursing under his breath from pleasure.

Sakura lay, still panting beneath him. Pink hair wild, arms resting to the sides of her head, she smiled up at him sweetly, and he grinned back.

"Was it okay for you?" He asked her, reaching under the bed and pulling up a small towel.

"It always is," Sakura laughed, she accepted the towel and wiped the cum off of her stomach.

"Right," Naruto chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, still glowing, "I just need to make sure...you're too good for me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's heartbeat quickened, and even though she still glistened slightly with sweat from the sex, she felt cold.

"That's not true, Naruto."

Sitting up, Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood swiftly. Kneeling down, she started gathering her articles of clothing.

Naruto's wide blue eyes blinked innocently as he stared at her.

"You...you don't have to leave Sakura-chan,"

Naruto stood and walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I mean, you could stay and sleep if you want."

Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes. They were both quiet for a moment, but Naruto knew what the look she was giving him meant.

_"No."_

He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. Sitting back down on the bed, he watched Sakura collect all of her things, and get dressed.

Without looking Naruto in the eyes, Sakura walked over to him and cupped his face with her delicate hands.

She thought she heard him breathe deeply when her hair fell softly into his face, but she ignored it.

"Not tonight, Naruto,"

She kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"Maybe next time."

Naruto smirked softly.

"Heh..you say that every time Sakura-chan.."

Sakura's heart pitter-pattered in her chest like a rabbit's. She ran her hand through his spiky flaxen hair lightly and exited the room without another word.

* * *

Why did he have to give her that look? It made it so much harder to remember her promise to herself.

Sakura kicked a stone that sat in her way as she walked. She watched it skip and jump down the sidewalk in front of her.

Naruto was certainly convincing- it had to be those big blue eyes.

Sakura stretched her arms high above her head until both of her shoulders popped.

"Well, you saved yourself yet again then, Haruno," Sakura muttered to herself and tried to smile. Why couldn't she smile?

It had been five weeks since Sakura's last encounter with Sasuke, and she hadn't heard from him or seen him around town since. In that time, she managed to put him for the most part completely out of her mind, with the help of her work, her girl friends, Naruto, a couple other young men from around the village that she was now very well acquainted with...

"_Putting my love out on the line again is not an option_," Sakura thought harshly to herself, inner Sakura promptly agreeing, "_I don't want to be hurt like that again._"

Catching up with the small stone, Sakura kicked it again with such force that it shot so far ahead she completely lost sight of it. She thought she heard glass shatter.

"_Sex. That's it. It's all they'll ever want. It's all _anyone _ever wants, and that's all they'll get._"

The countless nights hanging out with Ino, TenTen, and even Hinata- the sex stories shared, the experiences, the laughs. Emotions like love were never very common when it came down to these stories. Well, at least from Ino.

Sakura hadn't believed any of it from her though. Love was necessary for sex. Period. And she loved Sasuke-kun, so everything would clearly work out.

Sakura smiled deviously to herself as she turned onto the market street of the village. Though it was getting close to midnight, the neighborhood was alive with lights, food, music, and people.

Naruto was a life-long friend and teammate of hers, and sure, maybe at one point in time he had had a thing for her. But this was years later, and he was a horny young man- just like the rest of them.

"_A ninja isn't even _supposed _to reveal their true feelings! But...Naruto never seemed to be that type of person..._"

Sakura shook her head roughly.

"_Doesn't matter, anything is possible._"

A shrill giggling off to the right interrupted Sakura's inner monologue. The pink haired kunoichi looked up and focused her emerald eyes on the source of the irritating noise.

"Sensei?"

Sakura blinked and focused again, yes, that was him alright. Her old sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was sitting back on a small outdoor table via one of the pubs in the area. Settled between his legs was a thin woman with long brown hair that went straight to her ass. The woman was swaying slightly, and judging by her laughter, Kakashi was the funniest human-being on the planet.

Sakura was now stopped in the road staring at the sight before her curiously.

The woman was pretty, but she was wearing too much make-up. Her features looked almost too defined, and she most definitely was not a fellow ninja.

Kakashi leaned over and whispered something behind his masked face to the woman, and she squealed with absolute glee. She was no where near sober.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Another man looking for sex. At least with Kakashi-sensei it was old news. It was almost expected by now.

Just then, Kakashi's dark exposed eye looked up and met Sakura's stare. Sakura's cheeks flushed with embarrassment for having been caught gawking, and she started to walk again quickly.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's boots skidded to a halt and she turned around to see Kakashi smiling pleasantly, beckoning to her almost too nonchalantly.

She stood where she was for a moment, light shock keeping her from moving. The woman between Kakashi's legs had her neck twisted in what looked to be a very painful way, glaring in her general direction.

"What the hell," Sakura took a deep breath, let it out, and started walking back towards Kakashi's table.

"Ah, Sakura! You're out and about late tonight!" Kakashi was still smiling, his voice pleasant and deep.

"Um, yeah," Sakura smiled back, "I just left a friend's house, I was headed home."

Kakashi nodded, "Wonderful!"

Sakura blinked several times and said nothing. Kakashi was acting strange.

"Oh!" Kakashi lightly facepalmed himself, "How rude of me!"

Being at this table might be a mistake...

"Sakura, this is Kimi! Kimi, this is an old student of mine, Haruno Sakura! She was one of my greatest pupils!"

Sakura looked into the glassy eyes of the woman and tried smiling politely, "Hello there,"

The woman glared at Sakura, hiccuped and spat, "My name is Kima, not _Kimi_." And it was her fault that Kakashi got her name wrong, how?

Sakura looked at her old sensei blankly, who said nothing and kept on smiling.

"An-and I think we're le-leaving now, Kakashi-kun."

Kima turned her attention back to Kakashi, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling her body deeper against his crotch.

Why did he make her walk over here again? Sakura's irritation shown brightly in the dim lights of the pub, and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. Raising an eyebrow to Kakashi she chuckled, "Well, have a good night then Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura was about to turn to leave when she noticed Kakashi's arm, wrapped around Kima's lower back, was ever-so-slightly extended in her direction, and small piece of paper was resting between his middle and ring finger.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, and his dark eye looked right back at her.

Silently, Sakura grabbed the tiny piece of paper and kept walking down the path.

She opened the folded paper quickly and read the neat tiny script inside:

_Call a cab_

Sakura stopped. What? She looked back at Kakashi. He was still whispering things into Kima's ear, and she still thought that he was absolutely hilarious.

Strange...

To her left, Sakura saw several cabs lined up alongside another pub down the street. She jogged over to the one closest to the end of the line and asked the driver to pick up the silver-haired man and the skinny lady with long hair over there.

The driver complied and made a U-turn to go down the street. From her spot, Sakura watched what happened next.

Before the cab was even at a full stop, Kakashi had lifted Kima bridal-style over the small gate that bordered the pub and was placing her gently into the back of the cab. Kakashi then handed the cab driver what looked to be money, told the cab driver something, clearly an address, and stood back while the car sped away.

Looking down the street in her direction, Kakashi placed one hand in his green jounin vest, pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, placed his other hand in his pants pocket and casual walked until he was caught up with her.

"Do I want to know what all that was about, Kakashi-_kun_?"

Sakura shared his pace as she lightly mocked the drunken girl's voice and chuckled.

"Hm, I would have felt guilty."

Sakura looked at him, perplexed.

"Really? You?"

Without looking up from his book, Sakura saw Kakashi smirk softly from behind his dark navy mask, "You find it hard to believe that I wouldn't, nor have I ever, taken advantage of a clearly intoxicated woman?"

Sakura's face flushed, "Oh, I mean, I didn't mean it to sound like that...she obviously wanted to go home with you."

Kakashi shrugged, turning his head in her direction and smiling, "Maybe."

Sakura found herself at a loss for words. He really didn't take that woman home, even though she was practically throwing herself at him? Why?

"Well," Sakura sighed, rolling her neck slowly to both sides of her shoulders, "If 'maybe' is laughing at every word you say to her, giving your old and _best_ female student the stink eye, or rubbing my privates all over your's in public isn't a sign that 'I want to go home with you', then you can let me know what is."

Kakashi chuckled, "One day I hope."

"Kakashi-sensei! You pervert," Sakura laughed with him, oddly comfortable with their conversation.

Sakura stopped laughing when she noticed which street they were on, "Well, I'm home...you live in the other direction...wait, did you walk me home Sensei?"

Kakashi looked down at her from his Icha Icha, "Of course I did. You saved me by getting that cabbie over to us when you did, though I would have made sure you made it home safely regardless."

Just then Sakura's heart felt warmer than it had in weeks.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," she couldn't help smiling up at him, his mysterious, friendly...handsome face, "Get home safely yourself."

"Will do," he waved once, smiled, and took off in the opposite direction- the way they had just come from, and disappeared what seemed to be too quickly.

* * *

When Sakura had finally nestled herself down in bed, her mind was still focused on the occurrences of the evening. Her night with Naruto, what her pebble might have shattered, but of course above all, the incident with Kakashi and his date.

Or lack-there-of.

Any other man would have taken that woman home, wouldn't they? She had the body of a damn anorexic model that typically people claimed to either envy or love. Sakura had been convinced that Kakashi was just being awkward by introducing her to Kimi, or _Kima_, and that he would spend that night with her for sure. But instead he asked Sakura to call a cab for her.

Since when does a man, especially one like Kakashi Hatake avoid sex when it's being handed to him in a tight little cocktail dress?

But he said he would feel guilty...for what?

Guilty for a one night stand? Sakura curled and cracked her toes under the covers and glared into the darkness of her bedroom.

No, that couldn't possibly be it! Kakashi probably had close to hundreds of those! With his looks and personality? Please!

Sakura suddenly became very warm and flung her comforter away from her torso, kicking repeatedly until she lay there only covered by her thin nightgown. She was becoming confused, thus irritated.

From her personal experience, men didn't pass up sex when it was offered. So what was going on?

Drifting off to sleep, Sakura dreamt of the moment outside of the pub again. However this time it was from a different perspective.

Instead of walking up on Kakashi with Kima between his legs, _she_ was the one between his legs, offering herself to him through seductive whispers and suggestions.

Being so close to Kakashi, she saw the lust in his exposed eye, and felt his warm breath on her neck. His messy silver hair shone in the dim light and he looked flawless. His husky voice crooned in her ear, and she wanted him. She pressed her legs together firmly to withstand her urges until they got somewhere more private...

A loud banging noise was distracting her though, ugh, what was that?

Sakura awoke with a start. A light sweat was beading on her forehead, and to her complete shock, she felt that her panties were damp with excitement. It was then that she realized that the banging from her dream had actually been a knocking on her front door.

Scrambling to get out of bed, Sakura threw on a robe, temporarily distracted from her almost sex dream about her old sensei, and went to her front door. Examining the clock in the dining area, it was 3:32am, she pressed her ear lightly to the cold wood, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Sakura's heart jumped into her throat.

"_Sasuke-kun.._"

* * *

**Reviews will be cherished forever :) Please let me know what you still think so far! Thanks guys and gals!**

**Xoxo,**

**Monica :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :)**

**So here it is! Chapter number 3. I don't want to give anything away, so just read away and enjoy! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden series, this story if for fun, not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mind Over Matter**

* * *

_Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump._

Sakura's heart-beat was like a quickening bass drum in her chest. She stared wide-eyed, in shock at her dark oak door. She stared so intently that she could almost see the man standing on the other side of it.

It was about a full minute before Sakura could speak.

"What...what do you want?" she stuttered, attempting to keep her voice steady in tone and authority.

The medic-nin heard a very soft chuckle from behind the thick door. That tiny chuckle pissed her off like nothing else could. She grit her teeth in aggravation, clenched her fists, and prepared to tell him to fuck off.

"I want to see you,"

Sakura exhaled sharply, her hateful words and ideas vanishing as if they were never there at all. A sharp pain shot through her chest. She felt ice cold, her palms and feet became clammy.

"Will you please let me in, Sakura-chan?"

The way her name sounded rolling off of his tongue sent searingly familiar thrills all throughout Sakura's body. She began to tremble. He knew just what to say to her...even after weeks of no communication whatsoever...

"_No!_"

Inner Sakura tore Sakura's mind up from the inside.

"_Damn it, Sakura! Don't DO this to us again! Tell him NO!"_

Sakura continued to stare through the door, she could feel him there waiting for her. He said he wanted to see her...

"_He just wants to fuck us, and then leave us. Again."_

"Maybe not..." Sakura mumbled wordlessly back to herself.

Another minute was about to pass.

Slower than molasses running down a tree, Sakura reached for the door knob.

_"SAKURA NO!..."_

* * *

Snapping his little orange book shut, Kakashi sighed with content. His lazy gray eye glanced tiredly at the clock on the wall.

"Far past my bed time," he yawned at the 3:30am that was looking back at him dully.

Tossing his book to the corner of his bedroom, where it landed uncommonly neatly on the set of his previous books, Kakashi rolled over to flip the light switch into the 'off' position. It was then that Kakashi noticed a slight discomfort and tugging sensation coming from somewhere in his pants.

"Whoops," Kakashi sighed as he stared at the lump beneath the fabric of his crotch that was slowly increasing in size as he spoke.

What a night to be alone.

Well, he did bring it upon himself.

Flipping the light off, Kakashi settled himself lower into his bed and rested his arms behind his head in aid of his pillow.

"_Mind over matter..."_

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Kakashi's breathing slowed into even, deep breaths. Making sure that his exhales were slower than his inhales, Kakashi proceeded to think about nothing.

And everything.

He thought of the paperwork that Tsunade would ask him to file tomorrow.

He thought of the new teams of students that were being scheduled for next year.

He thought of that last chapter of Icha Icha, which had a particularly delicious and descriptive sex scene in it.

"Great..." Kakashi mumbled, releasing his hands from behind his head.

Resting the back of his left hand over his closed eyes, Kakashi playfully swatted at the erection tenting his sweatpants with his right hand before swiftly replacing both hands back behind his head protectively.

"Go away..."

Kakashi continued to think.

He thought about how an evening out with a few fellow jounin brothers turned into a so-called date with a woman too sloppy to even remember her own name.

The nerve of those guys. Kakashi smirked in amusement, but still felt a slight twinge of irritation towards his fellow ninjas of that night.

There were four of them at the pub that night to be exact; drinking, laughing, exchanging battle stories- out of no where _Kimi_ had appeared. Kakashi new who the woman was, he had trained her brother in the academy two years prior.

The woman was drunk, and not good at hiding it. Not that she had been trying to. The men Kakashi had been with were interested in Kimi, her abnormally thin body appealing to them...but she had her targets locked on Kakashi.

And this wasn't the first time that this had happened to Kakashi on one of his "guy" nights. Something about him, _drew_ women to him. He wasn't vain enough to exploit this, but he wasn't oblivious enough to deny it's truth either.

His male acquaintances tried to play off the fact that a woman they had been working on going home with all night had suddenly forgotten his existence once she would catch sight of the silver-haired man wearing that mysterious, sexy mask...as nothing but a sheer coincidence.

Whether they were emotionally charged by not being chosen by the hammered beauty or not, Kakashi's always _understanding_ brethren took their so-called revenge on Kakashi by simply leaving him there with her.

They knew that this would bug him.

And that's why they were all still friends.

Who enjoys taking care of a drunk girl? Especially when they don't know them, and especially when Kakashi loathed being labeled as the man who took drunk girls home from the bars?

Kakashi smirked again to himself, he felt his erection finally withdrawing.

He wasn't your typical pervert- as most of his friends and even acquaintances might even tell a person.

By all means, he was as pervertedly minded as they come, but what he wasn't was shady.

Kakashi was sexually experienced. Fact. He wondered idly if women could sense that about a man, and that's why they seemed to flock to him.

Shaking his messy silver hair out of his face, Kakashi folded his hands across his sculpted chest and continued to breathe deeply.

Being sexually experienced didn't mean you had to take home and fuck every drunk girl you meet when you're out and about.

He knew he did the right thing that night by asking Sakura for help and sending that girl home. She would be relieved in the morning, and Kakashi could tell that about her.

Kakashi opened his gray eye and looked up at the darkness of his ceiling.

Sakura...

Revisiting the scene from the pub, Kakashi recalled the look on Sakura's face when he had first seen her there.

Pain.

And nothing short of it.

He sighed again. Kakashi cared for his old students, all of them.

But there was certainly a bond that had been born by his old team 7 that he would never, ever be able to find anywhere else again.

Though ninja were never supposed to show their emotions, especially towards a teammate or comrade, it was easily said that Kakashi cared deeply for, if not loved, his students from team 7 all those years ago.

Kakashi exhaled slowly. He figured what might have been causing Sakura trouble that night- Sasuke. Like usual.

The silver-haired jounin hadn't lost his sanity or his perception, or course not, and Sakura had the absolute look of heartbreak on her face. Only one person had ever put that look there...and Kakashi truly hated it.

Even though there was a brotherly love that connected Kakashi with Naruto and Sasuke, especially since now the two young men were on their own ways to becoming jounin themselves, Sakura had always been the cherry of the group.

True, there were countless times in adulthood where she pulled through and took care of herself, along with her team and even sensei- but Kakashi would always have a part of him that knew he needed and _wanted_ to protect his student, the frightened new kunoichi, from anything.

A tiny smile curled it's way onto Kakashi's lips.

Such intelligence, such strength, such passion for her village, her team...

A girl like Sakura didn't need to be broken-hearted. It baffled Kakashi that she let it happen.

Kakashi thoughtfully recalled her giggles while they talked that night on their walk, and he was thankful that even if it was for just a minute, he could make her forget the pain that she had been feeling.

He found it so easy to talk with Sakura, so comfortable. He had even let an ever-so-slightly dirty remark slip into the conversation, and she ate it up! Her sense of humor had definitely matured as well. To his fancy anyway.

On top of all things, Sakura had grown up to be a remarkably natural beauty, she had. Kakashi had predicted that too, the first moment he had seen her in the classroom several years ago.

Her skin was pale, creamy, and smooth.

Her lips looked soft, and they were full too.

Her eyes bore into you, such a vibrant green, such long thick lashes.

She wasn't twig thin- she was healthy and fit.

Her legs looked like they might glow in just the right lighting...wrapped around his waist and-

"Woah!"

Kakashi's eyes blinked open rapidly, his own heartbeat surprising him with it's brisk pounding. Looking down, Kakashi groaned at the pulsing erection that was tackling his pants now.

"Damn it all," Kakashi grimaced and jammed both of his hands back behind his head forcefully.

"Knock it off..."

Kakashi gnashed his teeth together, pinched his eyes shut tightly, and tried desperately to think of anything that might destroy his hormones before they ate him up.

Ate him up?

Sakura might gag on him at first...she had such small, delicate hands, they would probably feel incredible stroking him while she took his dick in her mouth and sucked softly-

"Ungh.." Kakashi bent his knees, letting his feet rest flat on his bed as he continued to torment himself. The blood flowing to his groin was outrageously painful, but for some reason he couldn't stop.

Oh, fuck, he wanted to taste _her_ now. She would be sweet, sweeter than cherries in Spring.

Kakashi's heart was pounding harder by the minute.

She would squirm and beg for him to fuck her...

He thought of the way his name would sound on her tongue.

It wasn't hard to imagine that- she'd said his name earlier that evening.

"Fuck," Kakashi whispered, tugging his sweatpants down and grabbing the shaft of his cock firmly, "So much for mind over matter..."

...Sakura...

Oddly enough, this wasn't the first time she was the focus of one of his late-night fantasies...some nights he could resist the urges to handle his masculinity, some nights he was busy with others...tonight was one of those nights where...well...mind over matter just didn't quite cut it.

* * *

**Haha, SO!**

**I know I might get chewed out for not revealing Sakura's late-night scene yet...in other words...will she let Sasuke "in" or not? ;) **

**Well, ya'll will just have to review, follow, share, and wait to find out! Isn't reading fun?**

**And my goodness, what a naughty (ex)sensei Kakashi is! Though, if I had an extremely hot teacher, like Kakashi-sensei, thinking about ****_me _****during late-night Mommy Daddy hours, I wouldn't be mad lol.**

**Thanks for the support everybody! Keep letting me know how you feel!**

**Xoxo,**

**Monica :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! :)**

**Sorry for the delay everybody! Even though I've already graduated from college, I decided to take some theater classes just for the fun of it, so I've been slightly busier than usual. Anyways, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden series, this story is for fun, not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Snagged**

* * *

One minute, she was firm. She was ready to fight for her honor- her self-respect and dignity...

...the next minute though, she was being bent over the couch with her neck twisting backwards almost painfully just to keep the wet kisses hot and alive as she vaguely heard the whispers of clothing being unfastened and pushed aside.

_Oh, God..._

She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be letting this happen.

Their kiss was broken when Sasuke tore his face away from her's to glare down at his zipper, which had snagged and wasn't cooperating in going down.

Sakura panted breathlessly and looked back at him, her eyes clouded with lust...and conflict.

This...everything about this felt so amazingly _good_, but at the exact same time it all felt so agonizingly _terrible_.

She had opened the door, and she had let Sasuke-kun in...just to _talk_.

But more quickly than she'd ever want to admit, their conversation was no more than a few brief sentences:

* * *

"_You look great, Sakura-chan."_

"_Really? I-I mean..thanks..I just woke up though."_

_"Well, I've missed you..missed seeing you like this."_

He had cupped her face in his hand then. She blushed and her heart fluttered.

"_Did you miss me, too?"_

"_Y-..."_

She hesitated. She had to be strong. She had to.

She shouldn't admit anything to him.

He brought her lips up to his, they were almost touching and she could smell him so strongly, every part of him was invading her every sense,

"_Well?..."_

Her heart hurt in her chest.

Fuck.

She still _fucking_ loved him.

"_Yes, I did Sasuke-kun."_

His lips crushed hers in the way they both knew she couldn't resist. Moments later, she found herself being forced to face away and bend over the arm of her couch.

* * *

Nothing about this was going to end well, and she knew it. In milliseconds that zipper would be down, his cock would be in her, and nothing would ever change.

Sakura rested her forehead down against the seat of the couch cushion, and starred wide-eyed at the dark color of the fabric. She listened to Sasuke struggle impatiently and her breathing slowly came back into her own control.

"Why tonight, Sasuke-kun?"

She heard him pause in his struggles.

"Huh?"

"Why tonight?"

Sakura's voice became firm, and she straightened herself up while turning around to face Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked at the kunoichi, his mouth slightly open in confusion of how to respond.

God bless that snagged zipper.

"Why is it _me_ tonight, Sasuke," Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's chest and attempted to lightly push him a step or two away from her. But her temper was rising quickly, and she actually ended up shoving him to the opposite wall with only the flicks of her fingers and a painfully loud thud.

A vase on a nearby table swayed and several pictures on her walls threatened to fall.

"Sakura, what the-?!"

She was in his face before he could finish his exclamation, her fists clenched on either side of her body and the concentrations of chakura flow to them rising ferociously.

"I _know_ why it was me tonight," Sakura spat venomously, "Everybody else was _busy_. Everybody else was too _tired_. Everybody else just didn't feel like taking your _shit _anymore."

Sakura's breathing was growing rapid again, the chakura was swiftly spreading throughout her, fed by her growing rage.

She kept her voice at a dangerous, low, even tone as she continued, "You think I don't _know_ that I'm that absolute _last_ girl on your little list Sasuke? That you don't _care_ in the _least _bit about _my_ feelings, or what you've _put _me through all this time?"

Sasuke was looking at her with wide eyes and a still open mouth.

She wanted to put her fist through his head.

Scary thing is, she one-hundred percent could.

But, instead, she took a long deep breath and whispered,

"Get out."

Sakura took a step back, her emerald eyes were shimmering with tears and her body was trembling.

Neither of the ninjas moved.

Sakura stepped over to her front door, opened it, and gestured to Sasuke, "Out."

Sasuke's mouth finally shut, and his dark eyes narrowed slightly as he moved slowly towards the open door.

As he stood between the doorways, Sasuke turned back and spoke softly, "There was a reason you were always last, Sakura. You're still that annoying little girl you were before-"

Sakura's fist traveled so quickly that there was never a chance of him dodging or deflecting it.

His body was projected into the hallway of her complex like a rag-doll, both arms and legs flailing as if they were lifeless.

A stream of blood floated briefly in the air before gravity brought the thick red liquid back down to the hardwood floor.

She felt his nose crumble beneath her knuckles.

And though she never expected to do this, Sakura smiled.

Now _that_ felt amazingly good.

Sasuke's body finally came to land on a small glass table holding a large bouquet of orchids, shattering all of the glass, crushing the delicate flowers, and drenching himself with water.

If they weren't awake already, Sakura's neighbors were most definitely awake now.

Sasuke didn't move.

But he wasn't dead- he groaned in shock, and pain. Blood gushed from his broken nose, and trickled from his cut wounds thanks to all of the glass.

"Do yourself a favor Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered to him sweetly, just loud enough for him to hear her, "Don't come back here ever again."

In order not to further disturb her neighbors, Sakura shut her front door ever-so-softly until she heard it click gently from within.

* * *

**:)**

**Question time! **

**Would ****_you_**** have done the same thing as Sakura? Or would you have been stronger and kicked Sasuke out immediately? Orr would you have caved completely and done the dirty with him?**

**We're all human, and we're all trying to survive one another with our loopy emotions! Even the people and ninja in the Naruto world- that includes my story involving them :P **

**I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter! Let me know your answers in a review! **

**XoXo,**

**Monica :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :)**

**I know that the last chapter was a little short, yet (hopefully) satisfying, so I tried beefing this one up a little more to make up for it! If it's not beefy enough for you all, well, I'm sorry lol. Enjoy! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any in the characters in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden series, this story is for fun, not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mud**

* * *

Contrary to her expectations, the morning following Sakura's confrontation with Sasuke was not bright with sunshine or warmth.

Rain pitter-pattered steadily on her window, and she gazed blankly at the ceiling above her. The sounds of the rain were calming, but unexpected.

This couldn't possibly be a bad omen, could it?

Sakura sat up slowly in her bed and rolled her neck gently from side to side, emitting a couple satisfying pops.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked around her room in silence, everything was in order and peace. She was used to waking up alone, that was no big deal. What _was_ a big deal was that this time, she wasn't waking up alone feeling like garbage- feeling used.

Sakura smiled softly to herself. She was proud that she had had the strength to save herself.

Ignoring the dark little flutters of her love's remorse for having kicked Sasuke out, Sakura hopped out of bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto wailed at the top of his lungs, mud caking his black and orange jumpsuit as his wavering arms brought his body down millimeters close to the wet earth, before pushing himself back up again.

"Hm?" the silver haired copy ninja responded from the safety and light coverage of a nearby tree. He flipped the page of his little green book nonchalantly.

Naruto growled and blinked the rain from his eyes, "How long are you going to make us do this!"

"Naruto!" Sakura snarled from beside him, barely a spot on her not covered in a layer of the dark muck, "The sooner you reach the goal he set for you the sooner you can stop! Just focus!"

Kakashi glanced up from his Icha Icha Paradise with his revealed eye. A smile played at his lips as he looked at his two former, yet basically still, students.

500 push-ups, each. That was nothing to him, it shouldn't have been anything to these two, either.

Yet, he supposed that the downpour of rain and vast amounts of gloppy mud made things a tad more difficult. Both Naruto and Sakura had started out strong, but with the water weighing them down and the mud sucking them into the earth, at around 230 each of them started to struggle.

Naruto grit his teeth, "This is some bullshit training Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura let out a strained exahale as her trembling arms pushed her already exhausted body back up.

"_Focus your chakura...,_" she thought to herself as she glared at the muddy grass below her, getting near very quickly before slowly becoming far again.

A large glop of water caught her on the ear and she let out a light yell in surprise and annoyance.

Kakashi chuckled at his students.

"So how many left you two?"

"188..." Sakura grimaced and barely caught her torso from resting in the mud.

"201..." Naruto screamed loudly, his face drenched with either sweat or rain water- Kakashi couldn't tell.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry you two, I shouldn't have let you get out of shape like this."

The rain continued to come in off and on sheets and Naruto and Sakura struggled to continue with their workout.

Their breathing was ragged and both were slowing down tremendously, each push-up taking more chakura and more will-power to complete.

Kakashi waited several more minutes before speaking again, "I hope neither of you had already bothered to shower today before training."

"Shut...up...Kakashi...sensei...," Sakura huffed, her arms felt as if they were about to snap at any second.

Kakashi laughed, "Well there's nothing like a good mud bath then, eh?"

Naruto was near tears, and Sakura couldn't breathe.

Never again, they both thought.

Push-ups were off limits for the rest of their lives.

A few minutes later, and Sakura finally pushed herself up for the final time. It took her so much effort to get her elbows straight that she figured she would for sure pass out. But she did it, while staying conscious, and finally collapsed into the mud and grass beneath her.

Naruto followed behind shortly, and they both just lay on the wet earth panting like wild dogs.

Their arms twitched, and felt numb. There was no way in hell that they were ever going to work again.

"Kakashi...sensei...," Naruto gasped through his teeth, "Feel free...to...cut our arms off...now..."

Kakashi looked up curiously from the top of his book.

"Oh, you're both done!"

He snapped the book shut and put it safely in his waterproof pouch that hung from his belt.

Stepping into the squishy mud, Kakashi made his way towards the exhausted ninja.

Bending his knees, Kakashi crouched down and smiled his famous crinkled eye smile at the two, "Excellent work Naruto, and Sakura! That'll be all for today!"

With that, Kakashi straightened up and started make his way back to the trees.

With their breath coming back to them, Naruto hollered, "What?! That's it?! Kakashi-sensei isn't there anything else that we'll be doing today?! Something useful maybe!"

Naruto's head was lifted up out of the mud, but the rest of his body lay down in the dirty puddles of the earth. It was almost comical, but that was enough to make Sakura chuckle.

"Naruto, give it a rest." She smiled faintly, and with shaking sore arms, she brought herself into a crouch and then to her feet.

Swaying slightly, Sakura let her tired arms rest at her sides, and lifted her face towards the gray cloudy sky. She let the drops of rain wash tiny smears of mud away from her skin, and breathed the scent of the rain deeply.

Naruto admired his long time teammate and love for a moment, and then shook his head harshly, "No way!"

Sakura opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow down to him.

"I'm going after that no good perv and forcing him to give me some actual training to do!"

Leaping to his feet with new-found strength, Naruto slopped through the mud after the direction Kakashi had headed- only slipping and falling in the mud face first once.

Sakura starred off after the two men and sighed. The rain was cold and had numbed her bones, making that set of push-ups even more of a challenge than they should have been.

More than anything, she wanted a bath.

Her apartment's bathroom only had a shower, but she knew exactly where she could get her bath.

Heading to the east of where Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had headed, Sakura began her little journey.

As she walked she rubbed each of her arms tenderly, working the muscles and trying to regain some of the lost feelings.

God, she was going to be sore tomorrow.

She let the rains wash over her, wiping and removing mud whenever she could. Her clothes would have to wait until she reached her destination.

It took several minutes of walking but Sakura could finally see what she was looking for over a large head of thickly growing trees; steam.

Smiling, Sakura picked up her walk to a jog and worked her way through the thick tree trunks until she found herself face to face with a gorgeous lake that was about the size of her apartment's complex.

Sakura's emerald eyes shone brightly with excitement, why didn't she come here more often?

The lake was fully surrounded by a thick forest of trees, and it formed almost a perfect circle. The trees were excellent coverage to keep this lake secret from most individuals, though more likely than not most of the shinobi who had trained on these grounds knew of it. Regardless of who knew of this lake though, Sakura had found that it was almost always vacant.

There were a few miniature islands within the lake. The islands were large gray rocks that held several ferns and colorful wild flowers on them- how plants could grow on rock, Sakura had no clue. There were also quite a few perfect stones that almost seemed molded so that a person or persons could sit or lean on them while in the water.

The best part about the lake was the steam coming from it. The lake was a hot spring, the water being naturally heated from deep within the earth's crust. Healthy and beneficial salts and minerals flourished within the lake, keeping it clean and perfect for a person who'd just had a hard and muddy day of training.

Sakura's mouth almost watered itself in anticipation.

Making her way down a small bank, Sakura first observed her surroundings with the acute senses of an elite jounin.

She heard the rain, she heard the gentle waves of the lake, she heard the harmless wildlife of the forest around her. She smelt the wetness of the earth, the minerals of the lake, the greenery of the lush plants and dark mud. She saw the water, she saw the wind, she saw the steam. She sensed no danger.

Securing herself and her surroundings, Sakura began to remove her boots.

She left the boots lying on their sides to achieve maximum rain usage in cleaning them, and then waded into the hot water with all of her clothing still on.

"Ahh..."

Sakura exhaled loudly, the hot water stinging and burning the particularly colder and number parts of her body- which was pretty much all of it.

Lightly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Sakura slowly removed her shirt and began scrubbing off the mud underneath the water. She repeated the process with her skirt and shorts.

When those articles of clothing were all but free of mud, Sakura rang each piece out as best as she could, all things considered, and flung the clothing over a branch that was hovering above her boots.

Now wearing nothing but a dark green bra with matching laced panties, Sakura felt completely at ease and comfortable within the confines of the hot lake.

She submerged her head, letting the tiny air bubbles tickle her skin and flow through her soft pink hair.

Coming up for air calmly, Sakura could feel the invisible minerals within the water absorbing into her skin and making her muscles feel more amazing than they had in a long time.

It was then that she felt something.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed and her heart rate picked up for a half a second. She pulled her thoughts together quickly and concentrated on taming her chakura.

She balanced it until it was stored deep within her core at an undetectable level.

Moving like a cat, Sakura silently kept herself between a large rock and the _something_ she was feeling.

It was a chakura, that was for certain.

She blinked and focused again for a moment.

The was a familiar one, and not in a threatening way...but...wait...

"Oh, crap!" Sakura whispered and felt her heart jump into her throat.

Peeking around the side of her shield, Sakura watched the sea of trees for the person behind this chakura to reveal themselves. She gnawed on her lower lip, praying that she was wrong.

But sure enough a few moments later, Sakura witnessed a painfully familiar head of silver hair step out of the trees.

Sakura felt her face turn eight different shades of pink and red each, but she just couldn't turn her head away from the sight before her.

Apart from the navy mask hiding his neck and face, Kakashi wasn't wearing a damn thing.

* * *

**If I lived near a place even remotely like the hot lake, I might be there everyday haha. **

**The image for the lake was inspired by a hotel/spa that I stayed at over the Summer during my vacation in Poland. I am very Polish and I love it! The hotel is called "Hotel Bukovina" and it is PHENOMENAL. If anybody is doing any traveling to Europe, first of all- go to Poland. And second, get some time in at Bukovina, because, yeah, there are about 8 different natural hot springs there. **

**New question time!**

**Would you go, or have you ever gone skinny dipping? **

**I did, once. I was camping with a bunch of friends, it was probably like 1 in the morning, and the water was so cold that we all lasted about 30ish seconds before racing to get our clothes back on. Most likely won't be doing that again, I'm rather bashful ;P Ahh, good times. **

**Xoxo, **

**Monica :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Why can't ****_one_**** college degree be enough in this world? WHY?! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden series, this story is for fun, not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: No**

* * *

"_This _cannot_ be happening..._" Sakura groaned within the safety of her mind. She felt a new breed of the color red nestling itself into her cheeks. Somehow through the complete shock of seeing her teacher/comrade butt-naked mere yards before her, Sakura managed to keep her chakura under control- thus herself hidden.

_Lord_ did Kakashi have a body. Sakura couldn't help but eat up every inch of her former teacher.

Of course, she had never seen him like this...obviously.

Kakashi was slender, his arms, legs, and even torso were long. But nothing about his long features seemed unattractive or abnormal. Sakura had never been into beefcakes, or been interested in muscle-headed men...the fact that she had now slept with two from the village (just for experience's sake) was completely irrelevant. Kakashi's slender body was _toned_ in ways that she knew a regular man's could probably rarely-to-never be. His skin held his lightly protruding muscles in place, firm, but soft looking at the same time.

Kakashi's silver hair was a mess, per usual, and Sakura mouthed "_Oh.._" to herself silently as she finally witnessed, fresh pink now in her cheeks, that the carpet indeed _did_ match the drapes. And, of course, swaying softly from within the "drapes", Kakashi's manhood was there to wave hello to her too. Naturally, he was not hard or excited- but even so, Sakura found herself impressed and slightly taken-aback.

Now watching far more closely than she'd like to ever admit, Sakura held her breath as she observed the slender-yet-toned-aka-glorious-body that was Kakashi Hatake wade slowly into the steamy water of the lake.

Petrified that he would come closer to her general direction and sense her there, Sakura silently floated her way in the opposite direction of where Kakashi was headed.

"_At least I'm not naked..."_ Sakura rolled her eyes and kept her swimming so gentle that hardly a wave splashed up against her skin. The gentle rain helped in hiding any extra noise she might have made in the water, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Sakura craned her neck back silently, her view of Kakashi now gone as the large wet boulder now sheltered her sight of him. Slightly more panicked, Sakura kept silently kicking her way in the direction of her clothes.

It was then that a familiar shriek echoed through the space of the hot lake around her, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura's eyes grew enormous in her skull and she crouched down almost too loudly in the water so that only her saucer-pan green eyes were showing.

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_ Sakura wailed painfully to herself. Because of the echo of the voice, Sakura had a strange difficulty deciphering where it originated from for a minute. Which direction was he coming from? But when the voice shouted out her sensei's name again, she knew, and it was too late for her to go anywhere.

Sure enough, in a matter of seconds after the second call, a spiked head of yellow hair appeared from the trees directly in front of Sakura's damp boots.

"Ka-! Oh! H-Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was, thankfully, still dressed in his muddy work-out clothes. Since Sakura's eyes were still the only things resting above the water's surface, she merely glared at her comrade in return.

Naruto grinned nervously, "I guess you had the same idea as Kakashi-sensei and me had!"

An air-bubble escaped from between Sakura's lips, her glare and blush deepened towards Naruto as he continued to stare at her floating pink hair.

As if on cue, Kakashi's silver head and lazy grey eye peered from around the boulder, "Oi, Naruto, give Sakura some privacy."

Naruto looked at Kakashi in innocent surprise. As he focused on Kakashi, Sakura slowly brought her nose above the steaming water in order to breathe.

"Privacy? Kakashi-sensei it's not like I haven't-"

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed with amusement, "Women don't always appreciate getting 'peeped' on the was us men do. Am I right, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes went wide again and she swallowed a bit of the hot water, coming up for air and coughing roughly as a result. So he _had_ noticed her?! From the beginning? How humiliating!...for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto reached his hand out as if to help her. He didn't reach far before Sakura coughed and spat, "I'm _fine_ Naruto! Just get on your own side of the lake, you pervert!"

Pouting, Naruto sighed and made his way around the lake's edge to "his" side with Kakashi.

Even if she wasn't choking anymore, Sakura couldn't breathe. She didn't want to turn around and see Kakashi still looking back at her. He couldn't have said anything to make her know that he knew she was there?

Thinking back on the trust and comfort she felt with him from what seemed to be only hours ago as he walked her home...what was he trying to pull?

Sakura suddenly felt extremely hot. Maybe he wasn't trying to pull anything? Maybe he just wasn't ashamed of himself or his body and he just did feel like he had to hide anything...

Men _do _things like this though, Sakura thought heatedly. Cool, so she saw Kakashi naked, big deal?

But _Lord_ did Kakashi have a body...

A loud painful sounding "slap" broke through Sakura's thoughts.

Kakashi's chuckling could heard over the gentle patter of rain and wind in the forest.

"I didn't ask you to prove that you could do it, you know."

"Oww...grr...I just _knew_ you wanted me to though...arugh..."

"Belly-flopping has nothing to do with _any_ training, Naruto."

"Well you wouldn't let me do anything else today! Besides, it helps with pain-tolerance!"

"Can you even fully use your arms yet?"

"..."

"I didn't think so."

There was then a loud display of splashes and cursing.

Sakura felt a small smile playing at her lips.

She had always trusted these men to put a smile on her face, that was for sure.

Sighing, Sakura pulled herself into the shallow waters just before the shore where her clothes hung and boots lay.

The rain still came down in gentle pin-head drops and rested into her wet hair. Sakura let herself lay on the smooth, warm rocks at the bottom of the water. She listened to Naruto and Kakashi scuffling on the other side of the lake. How strange that her humiliation and embarrassment had left her so soon...

"WATCH OUT!"

Whipping around like a cobra, butt now sitting on the rocks, Sakura had no time to scan for the danger as she saw it immediately. Bare flailing arms and a torso blocked out the sky above her as Kakashi proceeded to slam down into the water- on top of Sakura.

Hot water erupted in a huge splash around the two bodies. Kakashi managed to keep most of his weight off of Sakura with his arms cradling his landing in the rocks of the shallow water, but he couldn't manage to stop her face from smashing into his chest and bouncing back hard back down into the rocks of the lake bed.

It took one second for Sakura to comprehend what had happened.

First, she had been resting in the shallows of the lake, at peace with things...and second, Naruto had somehow managed to fling Kakashi over the boulder separating their sides during their scuffle.

And thirdly, Kakashi had landed on Sakura. And he was naked.

Kakashi's arms had both been swallowed up to the elbow by the smooth, small rocks at the bottom of the lake's shore due to the impact of his landing. His right knee was bent and his foot was also buried within the rocks. His left leg was extended, keeping his balance even and preventing himself from crushing Sakura's body.

Sakura's body lay straight between Kakashi's strategically placed legs, and her head had created a perfect bowl-shape down into the rocks where she had bounced off of Kakashi's chest. She also had her elbows bent, and her hands on Kakashi's abdomen in defense of the weight between him and the rocks.

For a moment, the two stared at one another in awe.

In the next moment, gravity brought their impacted splash back down to Earth, and water engulfed Sakura's head.

Before she could claw into Kakashi's body in fear and desperation to sit up out of the water, Kakashi ripped his hands towards one another from under the water and rocks, and pulled Sakura's torso up quickly from the hot water.

She coughed shakily for a minute, spitting a small amount of water out of her mouth.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, he sounded apologetic and anxious.

"Yes..." Sakura looked at him, and narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked past his shoulder, "NARUTO! You almost _killed_ me! You better get out of here before I get over _there_!"

There was a brief silence before Kakashi and Sakura heard the sounds of desperate splashing, "I'm so sorry Sakura-chaaann...!" Then there was silence.

Sakura was certain that she had never heard Naruto pack up and skid-addle that quickly because of one of her threats before. She felt weirdly amused.

The drips and splashes of the steaming water lapping against Sakura's lower back brought her to the current moment. Kakashi still had his arms around her.

Her heartbeat picked up, and Sakura slowly looked up at her former sensei, "Um...thank you for pulling my head out of the water..."

"It wouldn't be polite to almost crush my former student, and then just let her drown."

Sakura's hands were bawled into fists against Kakashi's glistening chest, she was suddenly thankful all over again that she had chosen to bathe in her underwear.

She felt she looked sexier that way.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not concussed...you...you should get back to your own side now," Sakura mumbled softly. She had no clue where to look or what to do.

"But this is cozy, no?"

Sakura looked up at him with a shocked expression, "Sensei?"

Kakashi's face was suddenly getting closer to hers.

"What are you?..."

Sakura couldn't think straight. The navy mask was suddenly inches from her lips, and she felt his arms pulling her body closer to his.

Kakashi's masked lips were about to press softly onto Sakura's.

Until she turned her head, causing his lips to miss their target, and catch Sakura's creamy cheek.

"No," she whispered.

* * *

**I miss the good ol' days- when I was in High School and there was literally NOTHING to stress or worry about except for things that have no connections to my world now in adulthood. Bills, jobs, Bachelor's Degrees...bleh.**

**However, legally being able to booze and live on my own...fine that's pretty awesome. **

**Not to seem creeper-ish, but my next question to ya'll is: What "grade" are you in?**

**Because I don't care how old/young you are, fanfictions and reading, those are two things that people of any age should be able to be a part of. **

**Xoxo,**

**Monica :)**


End file.
